Tsuzuki's Inner Turmoil
by Sarang
Summary: A humoristic story about Tsuzuki
1. Tsuzuki's Inner Turmoil

I don't own Yami no Matsuei  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, "No one understands me." Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. He had just been lectured. Although he looked happy twenty-four/seven, no one noticed the deep turmoil he has inside.  
One of his problems is his pay. He was currently broke because of all the damage that he caused. Another is food. He was very hungry. The third of his major problems was finding someone to eat his delicious food. To solve these problems, Tsuzuki decided to look for a solution.  
He didn't want any more problems with funds, nor did he want to go hungry. After years of thinking and forgetting about his problems he came up with a solution. The solution was to open up a restaurant. On the menu would be all his specials such as spaghetti, curry, cookies, and cupcakes among many other things. He couldn't wait to open it. The only problem now was where he would get the money to open the restaurant.  
After another year of thinking and forgetting about his problem, he came up with his solution to his new problem. He would ask his wonderful friends for some currency. What an extraordinary solution!!! It will certainly work. He rushed off to find Hisoka. When he got there he was out of breath and was panting as if he had just run a marathon.  
"Pant, pant, Hisoka, will you lend me some money so that I can open my. gack. I can't go on. need water." with that, Tsuzuki falls to the ground and lies there panting.  
  
Hisoka stood there surprised. 'What on earth was Tsuzuki talking about? It was opening something. I wonder what. I can't leave him lying in the hallway. But he's too heavy for me to carry. What to do?' thought Hisoka. he stood there like a proud tree thinking about what to do.  
  
Doesn't that make you wonder what Hisoka will do???? Aren't you curious??? Well too bad cause I'm not giving anything away. You shall all have to wait until I reveal all. PUHAHAHAHA!!! *Ahem* *cough, cough* well, BAI!!! 


	2. Tatsumi and Hisoka's Conversation

I seriously don't own Yami no Matsuei. I wish I did. (Wistful thinking)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hisoka remembered someone he could ask for help but he didn't want to leave the unconscious Tsuzuki alone. He stood and looked around when he spotted Tatsumi.  
"Tatsumi! Help me will you please?" Hisoka pleaded to Tatsumi, "it appears that Tsuzuki fainted out of exhaustion and thirst."  
Tatsumi pushed his glasses farther up his nose and observed the situation. He looked at the unconscious Tsuzuki sprawled on the ground. He licked his lips as he remembered Tsuzuki at the hot springs.  
He must have been standing still for a while because Hisoka poked him and yelled in his ears, "Tatsumi, snap out of it and stop drooling all over Tsuzuki!"  
Tatsumi shook his head and stared aghast as if he had just realized what he had been doing. He quickly gained control of himself and asked "What do you want me to do?"  
"Can you help me carry him to the infirmary or someplace where he won't be a bother?"  
"Sure. Let's take him to my room it's the closest out of the infirmary, your room, his room, and mine."  
"Grunt. He's really heavy."  
"Hey what's this?"  
"What?"  
"This piece of paper it fell out of his pocket."  
"What does it say?"  
"I don't know should we really read it? It might be something really private."  
Hisoka stared at Tatsumi in disbelief, "Um, you mightn't have noticed but this is Tsuzuki we are talking about."  
Tatsumi thought for a minute and shaking his head he said, "What was I thinking, but I still feel a bit uncomfortable about reading his stuff. Let's just wait until he wakes up and ask him about it."  
With that, he carefully placed the paper back into the pocket of Tsuzuki's large trench coat. Peeking out of his pocket, you can see the title of the paper, "Plans for Tsuzuki's restaurant." 


	3. Tsuzuki's Spills The Beans Part I

I seriously don't own Yami no Matsuei. I wish I did. (Wistful thinking)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tsuzuki was awakened by the clatter of plates being put away. He rose with a groan and muttered, "I'm hungry." He looked up to find Hisoka and Tatsumi putting plates away. He complained in a louder voice this time, "I'm hungry." They jumped and whirled to stare at him.  
"When did you wake up?" they asked in unison.  
"Just now, why do you want to know?"  
They blushed as Hisoka said, "Never mind that. Here have some water. You fainted right after coming to me. It seemed as if it was something important, and don't tell me that the old man wants to see us immediately because you've been out cold for hours."  
"Oh!! Will you lend me some money? I'm kind of broke right now. So, um. Yeah."  
"What do you need the money for?" Tatsumi and Hisoka asked in unison.  
Tsuzuki blushed and squirmed, "Well, I wanted to make it a surprise, but since you asked, I'm going to open up a restaurant!"  
Hisoka and Tatsumi stared at him in shock as Tsuzuki smiled from ear to ear and said, "Isn't it a wonderful idea?"  
Hisoka then said, "w..w..wh. what?"  
  
Wai!!!! So. So. Lame. The expected ending of the chapter. Stay tuned for next time!!! 


	4. Tsuzuki Spills The Beans Part II

I no own Yami no Matsuei. Unless someone would like to give me the copy rights?  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Wait a minute here," Hisoka said, "Did you just say open your own restaurant?" Tsuzuki nodded. "Ha, you've got to be kidding me. You can't even boil water without it turning out horrible much less whole entrées."  
Tsuzuki whimpered, "But I've got to make money some how. I'm all broke. I need some cash. And this is the only way I could think of. I will not give up. With or without your help I will open this restaurant."  
Tatsumi was mildly impressed by Tsuzuki's determination but found it annoying. Delving into one of his resources he brought out a chocolate ice cream cake. "Tsuzuki, would you like some cake." Tsuzuki instantly went into puppy-mode and started begging. "Here," Tatsumi put it down on the table, and Tsuzuki instantly started gorging himself on it.  
"Mmmff, Dish cakesh delwishush!" commented Tsuzuki when suddenly there was a knock on the door. They all looked up.  
Watari and the chief walked in through the door. "What on earth? Tsuzuki, you better have an excuse for it!"  
"What? Why me?" complained Tsuzuki.  
Watari replied, "Isn't it obvious? You're covered with cake and there's cake crumbs all over the room."  
"I didn't do that.. Or did I?" Tsuzuki scratched his head while thinking. "I might have while I was eating the cake."  
"You might have! You might have! You idiot, of course you did. You didn't even use a fork, just dug in with your hands and mouth. Do you know how much the cleaning bill for this room alone will cost us, let alone all the other messes you have made? You pay for it all," yelled Chief.  
"B..b..but I don't have anymore money. I'm broke," whimpered Tsuzuki.  
"Sigh, Tsuzuki, just in case you've forgotten, you're always broke," Watari calmly explained.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Tsuzuki looked up happily, "Will you help me open a restaurant?"  
"What? YOU open a restaurant? Don't make me laugh. What will you serve? 'Truly grotesque curry'? Or will it be 'hard as rock apple pie'?" scoffed Chief.  
"But Konoe-chan I really mean it. Don't you think it'll be wonderful?"  
"Urgh, I think I'm going to have a heart attack. This idiot let loose with a restaurant to poison the general public. Lord, help me. This idiot will probably kill a bunch of people giving us a bunch of cases. Hey, wait a minute. There's an Idea that will get us a raise, never mind that it is one of our one causing the havoc."  
  
prepare for ch. 5. baiz. 


End file.
